


Braided like Twine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Braided like Twine

**Dean/Sam**

 

Dean has to top, with Sam. Even if he physically bottoms, which they do on occasion, he’s still emotionally in charge.

He loves to be _gentle_ with Sam. He never gets the chance, usually; outside the bedroom he struggles, only knowing how to be a gruff leader, like his father: stow your crap and let’s roll. He doesn’t know how to say _sweetheart, baby, I love you_.

But here, in the dim light of one of the bunker’s back rooms, he can stroke Sam’s shaggy hair out of his beloved face. Kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw. Roll their bodies together so that every part of him is bringing his brother pleasure. Sometimes he likes to pin Sam down, but only because Sammy likes that; he doesn’t use ropes or toys, nothing that could hurt him. They’ve had enough hurting.

He uses sex to tell Sam everything he’s always wanted to: how much he loves him, wants him to be happy, wants to take care of him.

It works for Sam too. Sometimes he feels like he should fight against it; try to be the big man, prove that he’s all grown up now. But the truth is, there’s a part of him that always felt neglected and unlovable, and that part of him wants this from Dean. Wants Dean’s love, wants to know that Dean will always think he’s worth saving. With Dean curled around him, Sam feels small again, and safe. And he knows how much Dean loves giving him this; it makes his big brother glow, makes him sex-dazed and tender all day long after they’ve been together.

He’d like to return the favor, but he’s come to realize that Dean can’t easily accept that from him. That’s okay.

That’s why they have Cas.

 

**Dean/Cas**

 

Dean doesn’t do very well with trust, and all of them have been evil at various times, but here, when they’re in bed like this, he can relax into obeying orders. He’s good at doing what he’s told. And unlike John Winchester, Cas doesn’t hesitate to tell him how good he’s doing. Cas tells him he’s worthy, that he’s strong, that he’s beautiful. _So good for me, Dean. Can you take a little more? I think you can. That’s it, just like that. Perfect_.

When Cas pushes, Dean wants to bend. He doesn’t know why, exactly.

Maybe it’s because he doesn’t have to worry about seeming strong for Cas; all his strength on his best day isn’t more than the beat of a fly’s wing, to an angel. He doesn’t have to worry about scaring him off, either, partly because Cas doesn’t have a lot of hang ups about sex or nudity or intimacy, being so new to the human race, and partly because Cas has already seen him at his absolute worst – has remade him from the inside out, touched every single cell, even the fucked-up ones that want this sometimes. There’s nothing in him that can shock or offend Cas now.

He likes to be quiet. He likes to hold out, staving off his orgasm until Cas tells him to come. He likes to be the center of that blue-eyed, intense attention.

He doesn’t respond well to pain. It shuts him down, gets him gritting his teeth and enduring it. He won’t use his safeword, but afterwards he’ll get the shivers something awful. Cas never tries again after the first time, when it took all three of them together to pull Dean back.

But when they’re done, and Cas calls him _beloved_ , and they sleep curled up together – that’s the only time Dean can sleep through the night without needing to drink himself into it.

He doesn’t even remember his dreams.

 

**Cas/Sam**

 

With just the two of them, it gets intense. Sam usually tops, which was unexpected, but it turns out that the transitive property doesn’t work in bed.

Sam has a lot of pent-up aggression. Particularly when he thinks about all the things that have gone wrong, all the ways he and his poor brother have been fucked since virtually the moment of his birth. Especially when Dean is hollow-eyed and silent, face drawn, jaw tight, and he _won’t talk about it_ – well, Sam has to put all his frustration somewhere.

Cas can take anything Sam dishes out. He’s not human, he’s not fragile, he can’t break. Occasionally he dishes it right back, and both of them end up bruised, even bloody, although Cas heals a hell of a lot faster.

It’s funny, because outside of the bedroom they’re good friends. They have similar habits, similar interests. Dean calls them his little geeks. They like to pour over an old tome and debate translations; they both appreciate a well-crafted turn of phrase, or a particularly clever argument, or a subtle implication.

But here, behind closed doors, it’s rough, it’s fast. Sam has always enjoyed a good pounding, from either side of it, but especially when he can go as hard and fast as he wants, without guilt.

Sam is so sick of guilt.

It took them a while to form their own relationship, away from the fulcrum of Dean’s affections. But they found something that works for them both.

 

**Dean/Sam/Cas**

 

It’s best, with all three of them. Nobody left out, nobody overwhelmed. Only strong arms, holding tight, callused hands over smooth flesh. The three of them all tangled up, not even sure where one starts and the other ends. Dean’s lips pressed to Sam’s neck, Cas’ fingers in Dean’s hair, Sam’s head on Cas’ chest.

There’s no one rule for the way they fit together. Sometimes two of them will team up on the third, more often they are all twined together. Giving and taking at the same time.

Sam prays – earnestly, devotedly – that the three of them will be allowed to stay together forever.

Cas claims that their union is the closest earthly state to heaven.

Dean just wants to hold on tight to both of them, as hard as he can, for as long as he can.

 


End file.
